


music

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Writer's Month 2020, rumbar pirates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Brook loved playing for his crew.Writer's Month Prompt #13.
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	music

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.

Brook loved playing for his crew. He loved that they danced and sang along, even when things seemed grim. He loved that he could change the mood of the entire ship with a song or two.

Though, in many ways, it reminded him of his old crew. And that made him a little sad at times.

In those times, he tried to remember that he was carrying on their legacy. His music served as a memorial of sorts, ensuring he’d never forget the lives they lived. When the Straw Hats enjoyed his talents, it often felt as if the spirit of his old crew lived on through them.

The Straw Hats would never replace the Rumbar Pirates. But they weren’t trying to.


End file.
